


Motel

by Magnetism_bind



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, motel sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:32:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I think some of what drives Erik is that he wasn't able to "save people." So during the bromance tour with Charles, when they go out and find other mutants, I want them to hook up because there's someone they might not be able to recruit, and what that does to them. And by "what it does to them," I mean "they have broody sex in a shitty motel."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 1stclass_kink over at Livejournal.

They failed. The disappointment tastes bitter on Erik's tongue. He'd tried so hard not to get caught up in Charles's eternally hopeful crusade. But he'd never dreamed there'd be so many of them. If he were honest, yes, Erik wanted them to know they were not alone, as he had thought himself to be, even if they didn't join Charles's group. They still deserved to know. 

And yet the refusal rankles. The young man, early 30's, a bartender, had politely served them their drinks and then just as politely asked them to leave as soon as they were finished. 

“I appreciate the offer, but I'm better off on my own, and I certainly don't want any trouble.”

The certainty in his words bites through Erik's constantly conflicting resolve. He'd thought that; he still thinks it, if he's honest. And yet, here he is, trailing around at Charles's heels. Why? For what? So that the telepath wouldn't....what? Erik wasn't even sure if he himself knew what he wanted, or why. He only knew that when Charles had confronted him as he was leaving, he'd touched something inside Erik. Something that made Erik want to stay. So he had...

But for what? 

Charles clears his throat. “Are you all right?”

“Why wouldn't I be?” Erik manages to keep the bite out of his tone, but it's there under the surface. 

“You seem...distracted.” Charles tugs at his collar, loosening it. 

The motel room is hot and damp, mildew in the corners. The overhead fan barely works as it strains to create some semblance of a breeze. The beer they purchased earlier is still cooling off in the mini-fridge, dripping with condensation. Maybe a cool shower will help. 

Erik shrugs. He has no answer for Charles. There's nothing to say. “I'm going to take a shower.” He goes into the bathroom before Charles can say anything more.

No such luck. Erik stands dripping under the shower, staring glumly at the water trailing down body. Lukewarm at best. The cold had lasted for exactly one minute. He shivers, reaching for a towel. It's threadbare and barely covers him. He takes the washcloth to dry his hair and steps out into the room. 

Charles looks up, “I...”

“There's no cold water left. I'm sorry if...” Erik trails off as Charles just looks at him, swallowing wordlessly. 

There's the tick of the clock, the whirr of the fan, but nothing else. Charles is still just looking at him and Erik hardens before he can stop himself. The curve of his cock is obscenely obvious beneath the thin towel. Charles inhales softly and stands. 

“Erik.” He reaches Erik's side and slowly, tugs the towel loose from Erik's hips.

“Do you know what I'm thinking, Charles?” Erik speaks then. 

“You know I wouldn't,”

“I'm thinking you're wearing too many clothes.” He pulls at Charles's clothing, needing to get his hands on skin, to lay Charles out on the bed and sink his teeth into his throat, bury his cock in his ass. His mouth on Charles's nipples, stomach, cock, everywhere, tasting him. A bead of pre-come forms at the thought, and Charles stretches his hand down to catch it. He brings it to his lips, tasting it, eyes on Erik all the while. 

With a snarl, Erik jerks his trousers off, pushing Charles at the bed. Charles's shirt is discarded on the floor, his socks and underwear follow. He falls back across the bed naked, looking up at Erik, and then Charles pulls Erik down beside him. 

Their bodies feel right alongside each other, just the touch of Charles's skin against his own. But Erik wants more so he shifts that their cocks are rubbing hotly against each other. Charles moans as Erik grinds against him. Charles's fingers dig into his backside, pulling at him greedily.

“I need.” Charles pants. His face is flushed with heat and lust. “You. Inside me. Now.” 

He doesn't have to ask twice. 

Erik has imagined this so many times. He rolls them so that Charles is straddling him and spits on his hand to slick his cock. Charles takes his hand, drawing two of Erik's fingers inside his mouth, making Erik shudder as Charles runs his tongue over his fingers. 

Then Charles puts Erik's hand between his legs, right where he wants it. Erik almost doesn't breathe as he pushes inside, sinking inside the heat of Charles's ass. He's barely got two fingers inside, barely stretched him at all before Charles is rocking against him. 

“Now.”

“But,”

“ _Now._ ” Charles says and Erik obeys. 

He pulls his fingers out and grips Charles's hips, positioning him over his cock. And then Charles simply sinks down upon it, taking Erik all the way inside him. Erik gasps, his head falling back against the sheets even as his hands steady Charles as he fucks himself on Erik's cock. Charles's breath is ragged. He arches back and moans, riding Erik for all he's worth. 

Erik moves one of his hands to take hold of Charles's cock. It thrusts hot and desperate in his grasp, already leaking over his palm. He milks it slowly, savoring the way Charles's pants become needy little moans.

“Come for me, Charles.”

“Almost.” Charles gasps. “Almost.”

As he comes, he squeezes Erik tight, clenching him, unwilling to let him go. Erik's pulled over the edge, coming with a groan as Charles spills over his fingers. 

Charles rolls off him in a heap, still panting. They're both covered in sweat and come. Charles's thighs ache. He's sore and tired, slightly depressed. Erik wraps an arm around him, pulling him closer.

“It's too hot.” Charles murmurs. But he doesn't protest as Erik kisses his way down the back of his neck.


End file.
